


Shameful Kink

by RosyPalms



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Creampie, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fantasizing, Female Ejaculation, Fondling, Genderswap, Glory Hole, Groping, Hair-pulling, Harems, Hotel Sex, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lingerie, Multi, Nipple Play, Nude Photos, Polyamory, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Submission, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Writing on the Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Forbidden fruits are often the sweetest, and to a female White Fang member there are few things as forbidden as human men.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll explain what this is about once the second chapter is done.

Ilia sat in a restroom stall, waiting. The restroom was in a park, seldom visited by anyone. The walls were covered in graffiti of the crudest sort, and it was concentrated around a hole in one of the walls.

Her heart yearned for Blake Belladonna, but her body craved something more. Something only men could give her, so Ilia had gone online to find someone willing to give her what she wanted. However, her secret desire for men wasn’t even the worst of it.

No male faunus had ever distracted her in the slightest, humans on the other hand… Ilia turned pink. It was shameful. A member of the White Fang with a craving for human men. It was so wrong, but perhaps that was what made it so exciting. Many White Fang members considered faunus to be superior to humans, but something about them just made Ilia weak in the knees. She had watched lots of human on faunus porn, masturbating furiously, until frustration demanded that she go out and find herself a human to do it with.

Now she was here, barely dressed, waiting for him. They had been texting for about two weeks and really hit it off. Chit chat about what movies, music and food they liked gradually made way for more intimate topics. Their intentions were clear from the start, but the reality of it had only hit Ilia when they had started exchanging pictures.

He liked the nudes she sent him. She made sure to keep her face hidden, as did he, but everything else was fair game. He seemed to like her butt in particular. His nudes were hot, but not as explicit as hers. His torso was toned, he had strong arms and legs and a cute butt. On top of that he wrote that he was over six feet tall, a giant compared to Ilia. All of that excited her, fueled her fantasies. She wanted him on top, be caught and defenseless under this hunk. Feel his…

Well, he hadn’t given her any dick pics yet, telling her he wanted to surprise her. Ilia suspected that he was simply small, but that would be okay, too.

Ilia was flipping through the pictures he had sent her, when she heard footsteps. Her heart raced. Someone had entered the stall behind the hole. She started fidgeting. Was it actually happening?

Her scroll vibrated. A message from her date. It was him, and he wanted to see what she was wearing. Ilia bit her lip. She got up, posed, lifting the front of her skirt to show that she wasn’t wearing panties, took a selfie and pressed send. The reply came only moments later.  
“Wanna take a look at how much you excite me?”, it said. Ilia answered yes. Then she heard a zipper in the adjacent stall.

Her eyes slowly widened when he shoved it through the hole. She was surprised. She had braced herself for a small one, but this was anything but! His cock was fair skinned, thick and so long! Despite that his glans was partially covered by supple foreskin, though he wasn’t fully erect yet.

Ilia felt her knees buckle, but that was okay, Being on her knees was where she wanted to be. She took a closer look at it, tentatively touched it, sniffed it. Her eyes fluttered from the scent. It was, for lack of a better word, manly. She could feel her lower body getting warm already!

She had seen this done often enough. She grabbed the thick thing and stroked it lightly. She watched the foreskin roll across his glans, feeling her mouth water more and more, until she couldn’t help herself anymore. She smooched the tip and slowly rolled her lips across it, pushing the foreskin back.

He gasped loud enough for her to hear, which made her smile. Ilia also felt his cock throbbing, growing harder and bigger still, until it had grown to its full size. She wanted to take a look, but his glans distracted her. She knew men were sensitive there, so she figured he was enjoying her tongue rolling all over it even more than she did. It was odd. Hard, engorged, yet supple and yielding if she pressed her tongue against it. The taste was weird, not tasty exactly, but exciting.

After familiarizing herself with it, she pulled away and marveled at it. It was beautiful. It drooped a little under its own weight, the tip glistened with saliva, and a lovely vein snaked its way across it from top to bottom.

Ilia decided to take a selfie with it, using the cock as a censor bar for her eyes, and sent it to him. The reply was simple.  
Suck.

Ilia didn’t know what his voice sounded like, but she imagined him saying that in a commandeering sort of voice and it gave her goosebumps. Excited and eager, she put him into her mouth for the second time.

She was careful not to brush him with her teeth. She wanted her mouth to be nothing but soft lips and hot tongue as far as he was concerned. A perfect little hole for his perfect big cock. She was more aggressive than before. She tried to take it all, but found herself unable to take even half without choking. It was so fat in her mouth that it kept rubbing against the insides of her cheeks.

She kept sucking him off like this for a while, getting more comfortable with the motions. She opened her eyes, stared down the proverbial barrel, and found herself wondering if this was really all that pleasurable for him when so much of his dick was unattended. The solution was obvious. She wrapped a hand around it and found that there was still enough room for the other. Her hands looked so small when wrapped around him, but they would do their job regardless. She started stroking.

Ilia never expected to just zone out while doing this, but it happened. Her mouth was awash with his taste, which had grown more potent as she kept sucking. When she pulled away for a breather, she admired his cock for a moment and noticed it leaking something. She licked it up and found it to be the source of the strong flavor.

Ilia considered herself lucky if she caught a soft moan or a hiss from her date. He was remarkably quiet, but he seemed to be having a good time. Sometimes his cock twitched or he strained to get a little deeper into her mouth. She didn’t know how to tell exactly when a guy was about to cum, of course, which was why his orgasm caught her by surprise.

A deep grunt was accompanied by something hot and sticky splashing against the back of Ilia’s throat. Her instinct told her to pull away, but she realized what was happening and stayed. She wanted this. Semen just kept gushing out, overwhelming her with its tart flavor. When he was done, she sucked. She had seen girls do that in many videos, and she was a little surprised when even more semen came out.

She pulled away with a mouthful of semen. After a few gulps, all that thick stuff was gone and she could breath freely again. It had been amazing. She still tasted and smelled it, felt its warmth in her belly, and a warmth all her own a little further down. Sucking his cock had gotten her thoroughly wet. She wanted it.

Ilia looked at his dick. It was somewhat deflated, but maybe she could coax a second round out of him. What little clothing she wore she stripped out of. She took a seat on the toilet and spread her legs. She parted her labia with her fingers laying her drenched insides bare and took a picture. She sent it with a caption, reading: Ready to fill another mouth?

She bit her lips when his cock seemingly came to life a few seconds later, swelling back up as if nothing had happened. Ilia got up, turned around and stuck out her bum. She felt the hot tip brushing her skin, which made her quiver. She held it steady and pushed herself against it. Feeling his glans push against her entrance made her whimper. She clasped a hand over her mouth as she progressed down his thick, meaty dick.

It was a good thing, too, because there was no way to keep her voice down. Ilia had used toys for masturbation before. She was no stranger to insertion, but she had never had anything so big. How was she supposed to stay on her feet when this cock just felt so amazing?

The stretching was a bit of a strain, but not for long. She was too excited for that. She stopped when she felt him pressing against her cervix. Ilia needed a breather, to gather her thoughts. She was growing more comfortable with the fat, hot penis inside her by the second. Soon she felt antsy, wanting to shake her hips already, feel him rubbing around in there. She could feel the wall separating them against her butt. It occurred to her that the whole thing, that large cock she had marveled at, that had made her hands look so small was wholly inside her.

She came a little. Her vaginal muscles flexed for a moment, and trembled some more while she came down from her high again. She heard him gasp again, and that made her happy

Shortly after, Ilia braced herself and started moving. She almost dropped to her knees immediately. She was more sensitive than before, and feeling his glans scrape her inside on the way out was just too good. She had to be careful.

Slowly but surely Ilia developed a rhythm. There was nothing to be done about her whining and moaning. The feeling of her first man, her first human no less was just too much. Her mind wandered while her body soared. They were doing it at her pace and she was on the brink of losing it. What if he was in charge? What if Ilia didn’t have any control anymore. What if this human stud pushed her down, mounted her, and plowed her pussy as hard and fast as he saw fit?

Ilia was getting wetter just thinking about it. He would make an absolute mess out of her. A White Fang agent, easily subdued by some human’s lovely cock! She craved it. Getting dominated by a human was so hot!

While her thoughts circled around thoughts of submission and ecstasy her hips started moving faster and faster. Ilia kept cumming repeatedly, but worked her hips through the highs. She wanted him to cum, too. She wanted him to claim her, wanted to be his pet. She wanted him to mark her with his seed.

Her wish was granted rather suddenly. She had been going at a rapid pace without even realizing it, shaking her hips like a pro. And while she had been having orgasm after juicy orgasm, her stud was getting there as well. Then, she felt it. The twitching, the warmth. He was cumming inside her!

Ilia couldn’t suppress a long whine from escaping her as she came again. Her whole body shook from the intensity. It was hot! She wanted to take her clothes, only to realize that she was naked already. Her vision was blurry for a moment and she felt lightheaded.

By the end of it, she slowly slid off of his cock, and he pulled it away. She clumsily sat down on the toilet, breathing hard with a satisfied smile on her face. She listened to him pulling up his pants and leaving. She felt used, but didn’t mind at all. That’s what she had wanted, after all.

Then her scroll vibrated.  
“That was amazing. When can we do it again?”, the message read. It made Ilia giddy. She took a selfie, showing everything. Her sweaty body, her pussy overflowing with semen, and even her face.  
“Whenever you want. Hope there won’t be a wall between us next time”, she answered and sent the image.

It was risky, showing him her face, but if she was to get what she wanted, he would see her face sooner or later anyway. She just hoped for the best.

After cleaning up and getting dressed she headed home again. On the way she remembered something.  
“Can I get dick pics now?”, she wrote.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the explanation I promised.
> 
> I was browsing RWBY porn, as you do, and through the porn equivalent of a wiki walk I came across Ilia and Adam Taurus porn. I took note of two things in particular.
> 
> 1\. Most of the Adam stuff depicted a R63 version of him called Eve  
> 2\. A lot of the porn depicting one of them or both was themed around their secret fetish for human men, homosexuality be damned!
> 
> I guess they could just be bi, right? Whatever. I felt inspired, so I wrote this. From what I understand this Eve Taurus was originally someone's OC and supposed to be Adam's daughter or something, but calling a genderbent Adam Eve is just too perfect so I'm rolling with that.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Was it hot or was it just her imagination, Eve Taurus wondered, sitting in a bar. She played with the straw poking out of her cocktail, listening to the clink of the ice. She took a sip. The alcohol didn’t burn on her tongue anymore. The cool liquid went down easily, leaving the tang of cherries behind and filling her belly with warmth.

Eve pondered how odd it was for a cool drink to make her feel hot to distract herself, lest she went crazy. She drank to calm her nerves. She didn’t have much of a nervous disposition, but she seldom got up to stupid ideas like this.

She sat in a dark corner, overlooking the bar. She was little more than a shade dressed in her dark suit. Only her fiery hair stood out, catching the bright neon lights. Nobody approached her, despite her nice figure. Maybe her mask scared people off, or maybe it was the sheathed sword at her side.

She took another sip, stirred her drink. It didn’t matter. She wasn’t here to get hit on, especially considering that this was a human bar, in a human city. Hypocrite, she thought, and took another sip. No, she didn’t want to get hit on. But she was waiting for someone. A human.

She hated humans. They had mistreated her and she wanted revenge. She could’ve cut down every last one drunkard in the bar if she had wanted to and wouldn’t have felt a bit of remorse. She probably would’ve enjoyed it. A smirk crept onto her lips just thinking about it.

Yet, there she was, waiting for a human like a little girl going out for her first date. She pulled out the straw and simply chugged the rest of her drink.  
“Hey, I need a refill!”, she called. A young man came running to fetch her glass. He paused as if to say something, but thought better of it and did as Eve had said.

She leaned back and sighed. In a way it was her first date. Her first date with a human. And there wasn’t going to be a stupid little movie, maybe some ice cream afterwards and a bashful little peck on the cheek on the porch. They were going to meet, go straight back to her place and fu-  
“There you go”. The boy placed a fresh glass on her table with a blood red, cherry-flavored drink in it. He withered under Eve’s glare and quickly shuffled off again. She tried her drink. It was tasty.

Yes. She would have sex with a human. How the heck had it come to this, she wondered. They were inferior. They were barbaric bastards. Why did they have to be so attractive? She pulled out her scroll.

It had all started when she was looking for porn one night and stumbled upon something by accident. It was a video of a little mouse faunus having sex with a human. Repulsive, race traitor, was what Eve thought, but she watched the entire thing, and once it had finished she had realized that she had been touching herself the entire time. She watched another one, and another, always wondering what kept her from turning it off.

Eve pictured herself in the girls’ place, getting ravaged by some human. Weak, humiliated, at the mercy of the enemy, yet all the girls in the videos looked so happy, cried so sweetly. Her only long term relationship had been with Blake Belladonna, but Eve had had sex with men before, faunus men, of course. However, she had never enjoyed it as much as the girls in the videos. She wondered why.

It wasn’t for a lack of sex appeal in her partners thus far. The few men that had gotten into her pants were all very handsome and well built, yet some of them hadn’t even managed to make her cum, let alone utterly exhaust her with pleasure like the humans in the videos seemed to do consistently.

Eve shook her head and felt a little dizzy. The alcohol was getting to her, but at least it distracted her from the heat building up between her legs. She sipped again and kept the straw between her lips, licking it absentmindedly.

She wasn’t naive. Surely the girls were acting it up. No puny human could be that good. Yet, here she sat, waiting for one of them to finally arrive. Why? Because what if, she knew. What if a human could give her what no faunus ever could? She was just making sure. It was a passing infatuation, flavor of the month, and it would pass once she had put it to the test.

She smiled and nodded to herself. She just had to clear her head, get rid of all those fancies of being dominated, being put in her place by a big, strong human. She chided herself upon finishing the thought. She took another angry sip.

After watching such porn for a while she had signed up to a dating service. Usually not her thing, but her only chance of getting together with a filthy human. She only posted pictures from the neck down, showing of her impressive bust to attract candidates. She had been pleased when her inbox was flooded with messages after just one day, however, her enthusiasm had dissipated quickly.

A large number of faunus had reached out and were shot down immediately. Besides those a lot of pathetic humans tried. She flipped through them like through a catalog. A bunch of old perverts and puny virgins. The ones that actually looked the part mostly ruined their chances by being shitty conversationalists. If she was going to let one of those sons of bitches touch her body, the least they could do was be charming.

She eventually started chatting with a guy that, like her, never posted his face, only his body. His sexy, toned body. Eve was checking his photos while reminiscing. They had chatted for a few weeks, talking about fighting, mostly. She had even taken some lewd pictures while posing with her sword for him. He had noticed it in the background of her profile picture and liked it. Upon questioning it turned out that he liked her breasts better.

Eve smiled when she remembered that. Eventually, they started talking about meeting up. Eve had demanded dick pics just to make sure she wouldn’t end up disappointed, but he refused. Instead he sent her a few pictures of another girl he had hooked up with.

The first showed a lithe girl, a faunus judging by her peculiar skin coloration, with her hands tied behind her back, laying splayed out on a bed. He had blurred her face, but left her smile intact. The little slut was looking forward to it, it seemed.

The next image showed the same faunus, though much more disheveled. Her body glistened with sweat, and her skin had gone from tan to pink, confirming Eve’s suspicion. Jizz was splattered all over her stomach and chest. Written on her pubic mound was ‘humans only’ with an arrow pointing at her pussy. Looking at that image always made Eve feel excited.

Then there was the last image of the set. It was the same girl, bent over this time. Her pussy was leaking semen, and her luscious butt had been written on. The left cheek said ‘faunus slut’ and the right one said ‘human stud’. Underneath each was a tally, the left one counting twelve and the right one counting three. He had kept track of their orgasms, or so he said.

It was ridiculous, of course. Him cumming once for every four climaxes the girl had. A dumb boast, no more. But Eve wanted to believe, wanted to be the one on her knees with a tally on her ass, cumming her brains out.

She was wet. She put her scroll away and sipped her drink again to distract herself. She wanted to get out of her clothes. It was much too hot. She was grumbling to herself when someone walked up to her table. It wasn’t the waiter this time.

He was tall and dressed inconspicuously. Jeans, a hoodie, no more. It was pulled down to hide his face as much as possible, but faunus could see just fine in the gloom. Eve spotted deep blue eyes and blonde hair. Her date.  
“About time you showed up”, she mumbled and got up. She was tipsy and staggered, but the human caught her.

This Eve liked. He had big hands, perfect for groping, and leaning against him she could feel muscles underneath his clothes.  
“You alright?”, he asked. The voice matched his cute face. Eve righted herself.  
“Come on, let’s get out of here. I’m sick of this place”, she said loudly so everyone could hear. She tossed a handful of Lien on the counter and led her date out of there.

Eve led him back to the hotel she was staying at. The fresh air cleared her head a little bit, and she could soon walk unassisted again. The human followed her quietly.

Once they entered her room they stood facing each other. Boy, was he tall. Eve was tall for a woman. Finding a guy, a human, tall enough to look down on her turned her on. He was broad shouldered, and taking his shirt off, reminded her off his excellent physique.

She liked this way too much.  
“Aren’t you going to strip?”, he asked, unbuckling his belt. Stripping sounded nice. Her clothes felt way too stuffy anyway, but she had a better idea.  
“Why don’t you do it for me?”, she asked. He paused, left his belt more or less open and approached her instead. He reached for her mask. “That stays on!”, Eve said and pulled away. The human shot her a firm glance. Was he displeased with her obstinacy? He said nothing, instead opting to grope her chest through her suit.

Eve moaned. She had known those hands would feel good on her body! If only he were groping her directly. She tried to unbutton her shirt, but he swatted her hand away. He was going to do it his way, and that was that.

Eve wore a black jacket over a red dress shirt and a plain black bra. He touched her very firmly to get through all that clothing, but it worked. Eve was panting, feeling like her chest was burning up. She had never enjoyed a man touching her so much before.

Under his rough ministrations, her nipples grew as hard as little rocks, so much so that he could feel them through her clothing. Eve whimpered when he tried to pinch them through the fabric, even though it didn’t quite work. He was apparently unhappy about this. His fingers worked fast, unbuttoning what was in the way, and with a lazy snap of the wrist her bra was popped open, letting her luscious breasts tumble into freedom.

He didn’t continue groping her straight away though. First he grabbed her slender shoulders, slender compared to his anyway, and tossed her onto the bed. In an instant Eve found herself underneath him, his fingers digging into her soft breasts and his hot breath tickling one of her nipples.

“Fuuuck...”, she groaned when he started sucking. He was so rough! He sucked really hard while his tongue lashed her sensitive bud. He let up, trying the other nipple instead. He nibbled it carefully, not really hurting her, but making it sting just a little. Meanwhile, he was pinching her other nipple. Under normal circumstances Eve would’ve cut a dirty human in half for hurting her, for touching her inappropriately, but this just felt so good! He just did what he felt like and made her wet in the process.

She was moaning constantly at that point. At first she clawed at the sheets, but as she grew more comfortable with her situation, she started caressing his hair, pulling him closer. He sucked really hard again and pulled away. The suction was so strong that it pulled her nipple painfully before it popped out of his mouth, making her whimper. Eve wasn’t sure if any man had ever made her whimper before.

“You like getting your tits played with, huh? Wouldn’t have expected any less from a cow faunus”, he said.  
“I’m not some cattle, you- ah!?”, Eve said when he suddenly flipped her onto her stomach. He tore at her clothes, pulling them off, leaving her only in her pants and panties. He grabbed her waist and pulled her against his hips. She could feel his bulge, his roaring erection pressing against her. She couldn’t help but grind against it. She wanted it so badly at this point.

The human reached around, opening her belt and her pants swiftly and started tugging them down. Eve found herself in front of this human with her ass in the air. Her simple black thong was the only thing standing between him and her pussy now. She wished it was gone already. She was already beaten. All he had to do was claim her! If only he would hurry up.

However, he had different plans.  
“Wow, why did you never send me a picture of your ass? It looks fantastic!”, he said, and a big hand came down hard on her rump. Eve yelped. He hit her! Her mind told her to cut off his hand for that, but her body just wiggled her butt hoping for more! He spanked her again. And again, until her cheeks were nice and rosy. Eve gritted her teeth through the first few slaps, but slowly a grin crept onto her face. Why did she like this? How could she like this?

Then he pulled her thong down. A shiver ran down Eve’s spine. He was looking at her dripping cunt, she could feel his breath. Then, a finger slowly slid into her, making her groan.  
“Mmmh, hot and wet. Looks like you’re ready”, the human mused. He pulled his finger out again, and Eve heard the clothes shuffling. She wanted to look, but he was faster. He flipped her over again as if she were a mere toy and climbed on top of her. He had taken his pants off. He was only wearing tight boxers now, and he was on top of her, his groin only inches from her face. She could see the outline of his dick, could smell the musky scent of a man.

She gasped for breath. Her fantasies had never gone like this. In them the humans had to fight to get her to stay down, struggle to get her naked before conquering her, and now there she was, a naked, trembling mess, aching for this damn human to completely and utterly make her his bitch already. She felt so small and weak before him, and she loved it.

He reached for her mask again and Eve feebly tried to evade him. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and held her steady while he removed it.  
“Oh my. Hiding such a pretty face… what a waste”, he said. He thinks I’m pretty, she thought happily. Somewhere deep inside a part of her seethed, disgusted with her giddiness over such petty praise, from a human no less.

Eve’s cheeks were burning and her breath was slow and deliberate. She watched him hook his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers and slowly pull them down. It was about to come free, but he hesitated. She didn’t understand, what was keeping him? Then she looked up, saw him grinning. He was teasing her. She should’ve yanked his shorts down herself, or better yet, get on top and have her way with him if anything. But she didn’t have that kind of strength left.  
“Please...”, she whispered softly, looking at him pleadingly.

“Only because you asked nicely”, he said and pulled them down. Eve’s sky blue eyes went wide and her mouth stood agape. Over just over her face was the fattest, longest cock she had ever seen in person. It had a big, nicely shaped glans, perfect for digging around in wanting pussies. That thing could fill up any woman nicely, prying them open, reaching deep inside, and he was going to do that to her! Eve’s vagina clenched a little at the thought.

Her eyes followed the long, meaty shaft down to a pair of big balls, packed in a supple sack. Hanging low as they were, she imagined them to be full of thick sperm. This human just had the perfect equipment for breeding. All he needed was a bitch to rut. A slutty little faunus. Her.

He slapped his dick on her forehead. It felt hot on her skin.  
“How do you like it?”, he asked. Eve whimpered, unable to speak. He slapped her forehead again, but she just didn’t have words for the things she felt. It was overwhelming, humiliating, aggravating, but good. So unbelievably good!  
“Do you want it?”, he asked instead. Eve nodded, brushing her face against his penis a little in the process. He smiled and climbed between her legs. He got rid of his shorts, and then Eve felt it poking her. Her pussy was drenched and incredibly sensitive. Just feeling him brush against her labia made her shudder all over. Then, he started pushing inside.

“Oh! Haa...ugh, big… ha!? AH!”, she whimpered as he sank into her. He went deeper than anyone before him and ended up knocking her deep inside. She was glad she wasn’t a virgin. Taking something this size would’ve been awful the first time. Instead, she was able to relish it, enjoy the way it spread her open, its heat and shape. It was so unfair that a human would make her feel this good. Having him on top of her, inside of her, was good.

Since she was already a dripping mess, the human didn’t see any need to start slow. Eve cried out when he began pummeling her tight hole. He wrapped her arms and legs around him without thinking about it. He was rocking her to her core and she needed something or someone to hold on to. Someone big and strong. Eve was moaning and gasping. She felt like she was going to lose her mind, and all the while he just looked at her, calmly smiling while he ravaged her. Was he making fun of her?

She wanted to tell him to wipe the smug look off of his face or she would kick his ass, but instead she only managed to mumble something unintelligibly. Then he kissed her. She pressed her lips together, but his tongue was irresistible. Her lips parted, and the thought of biting his tongue off barely even crossed her mind before she started sucking on it.

Thus, deeply entwined, it didn’t take long for Eve to cum. Her heart was racing with excitement, her mouth felt all tingly, and her pussy was clinging to him desperately. His weight pressing down on her, squeezing her chest, rubbing her nipples, it was just too much. She trembled in his arms and whined into his mouth when the best orgasm of her life hit. Colors danced before her eyes whether they were closed or not. She felt like she was going to go up in flames during the climax, only for a comfortable cold shower to wash all over her when it subsided. It was amazing.

However, one thing distressed her. The human didn’t stop. He hadn’t cum yet. He just kept fucking her, and her pussy felt overly sensitive after her climax. She tapped his shoulder to get his attention, and while his hip kept moving, their lips parted, allowing her to speak.  
“Break...Haaa… please, need a- Ahhh!”, she panted.  
“No”, he said and kissed her again. No? How could he just tell her no!? And why did that turn her on so much?

Eve learned the hard way that the tally he had kept on that other girl’s ass was entirely realistic. He was tireless, plunging his fat dick into her sopping wet cunt ceaselessly. He got tired of kissing her and went back to playing with her tits instead. Eve’s next orgasm came shortly after, and it was a wet one.

She had never squirted before, but she was glad she did, if only because it bought her a much needed break. The human was surprised when she cried out and jucie just started cumming out. He pulled his cock out and watched Eve soil herself and the sheets with her juices in the throes of passion.  
“Too bad I’m not filming this”, he said. Eve got to take a few deep breaths after her orgasm subsided before he invited himself to some more of her pussy.

He kept it up until after Eve’s fifth climax. She supposed the other girl was a little more resilient than her. Maybe she had more practice. Regardless, she had barely any strength left. She felt comfortably full with his thick cock inside her. She could’ve stayed like that forever, lazily embracing and kissing him while her dug deep into her. However, she did notice his breathing become more labored, his thrusts growing faster and shallower.

“Are you going to cum?”, she said softly, maybe even lovingly. She realized that she was smiling then, not smirking or grinning or sneering, just smiling happily.  
“Uhu”, he grunted. Eve bit her lip. She was looking forward to it. She couldn’t believe she was looking forward to a human cumming inside her. How could she off all people desire that man’s putrid, rancid seed? She felt so defeated. Not only did she not resist her enemy anymore, she welcomed him into her body. And she would do it again. So much for getting rid off her fancies. 

Her human stud groaned, on the verge of orgasmic bliss. Eve braced herself for a warm injection, but he yanked it out at the last second and blasted plentiful ropes of hot semen all over her. Eve felt conflicted. She had wanted that creampie, but feeling it just on her skin was amazing as well. There was so much of it, too! She started wallowing in it before he was even done, rubbing it all over herself, enjoying the warmth.

“Why didn’t you finish inside?”, she asked breathlessly after he had finished.  
“I finish where I want”. Yes you do, Eve thought, admiringly. “Besides, there is plenty more where that came from”. She lifted her head, saw his cock still standing and sighed softly. Of course he was ready for more. What had she expected. That other faunus had gotten him off three times…  
Eve swallowed. What had she gotten herself into, she wondered. Although, she couldn’t help but smile. She even let him take a photo of the mess he had made of her.

He showed mercy and gave her pussy a break. Instead of on her back, Eve spent some time on her knees, worshiping him. Her big breasts were wrapped around his cock, and her lips were practically glued to his glans. She could taste herself on him. His cock felt wonderfully warm between her tits. She really enjoyed doing that.

She would’ve loved to do it more, but he grabbed one of her horns, pulling her off. He lay down on the bed, propping his cock up and beckoning her.  
“You get on top this time”, he said. She climbed on top of him right away and slid down his shaft. Left to her own devices, she moved clumsily at first. She wasn’t used to this, but after some time she figured out how to ride him comfortably.

While merrily bouncing on him it occurred to her how utterly defeated she was. He wasn’t doing anything! Just relaxing, watching her boobs bounce while she pleasured him. She was tame, and she couldn’t even be mad about it anymore. It simply felt too good. How was it that the people that had hurt her so much in the past were able to give her so much pleasure as well? It wasn’t fair, but she would make the most of it, at least for the night.

* * * * *

Eve had passed out at some point. She awoke, curled up in a blanket. She felt refreshed. A little sticky, maybe, but good otherwise. She sat up, stretched, and noticed the shower running. He was still there. She imagined him in the shower, hot water running down his body, dripping off of his… She licked her lips. Men got morning wood, no? Surely he would let her have a bit more.

She got up and walked straight into the bathroom. He was just stepping out of the shower, drying himself off.  
“Good morning”, he said with a friendly smile. Without all the pent up arousal, Eve really took notice of his face. He was a cutie, young, yet had given it to her like a real man. It just seemed a little hard to believe in retrospect.

“Good morning”, Eve replied, feeling bashful all of a sudden.  
“The shower is yours. I’ve got to go, but we could meet up again sometime if you’d like”, he said while getting dressed.  
“Yes!”, she blurted out. Then she cleared her throat to hide her embarrassment. She walked past him into the shower cabin and turned on the water. It was still warm. “I mean, I’d be down with that, I guess”. 

She started lathering herself and noticed him watching. It seemed like she wasn’t the only one that had taken a liking to this. She was extra thorough when washing her chest to tease him a little.  
“Well, anyway… wanna exchange numbers? That site isn’t the best thing to keep in touch, you know?”.  
“Sure”, Eve said. He waited for her to finish washing up before they exchanged their info.  
“By the way, what’s your name? You never told me”, he said.  
“I’m Eve. And your name was…?”  
“Jaune. Well then! I’ll be in touch, Eve”, he said and took his leave. 

Jaune…  
Eve would remember that name for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you really expect it to be anyone else? :p


	3. Epilog

“Hi, Ilia”  
“Eve? Hello. What brings you here?”  
“I’m just meeting someone”  
“What a coincidence. Me too...”

It was an awkward situation for Eve. She was supposed to meet Jaune here, but she couldn’t let Ilia find out. She hoped the little chameleon girl didn’t notice anything. She wore her usual get up. Black suit, red dress shirt and a mask. However, she had put on perfume, which she never did, and underneath her clothes waited a kinky little get up to rile up her stud.

Little did Eve know that Ilia was in the exact same position. She wore a cute summer dress that went down to her knees. Underneath she wore some lingerie she had bought for the occasion. Her mind was racing. How could she meet with Jaune discreetly? What would Eve do if she found out about her affair with a human?

An awkward silence passed before both of them were rescued by an unexpected third party.  
“Ilia? Eve? Hey!”, Blake Belladonna called. The curvy cat faunus wore a black tank top and low-rise jeans. She walked over with swaying hips and a pretty smile. Ilia and Eve found themselves staring at the woman both of them yearned for.

Blake talked them into having coffee together. Apparently she, too, was waiting for someone. Some noncommittal chit-chat followed. Non of them wanted to talk about who they were going to meet and why. Eve and Ilia both grew more nervous by the minute. Getting approached by Jaune in that situation would’ve been beyond embarrassing.

Blake chuckling took some of the tension out of the air.  
“Something funny?”, Ilia asked.  
“Oh, just some pictures from my boyfriend”, Blake said. Neither of them had known that Blake even had a boyfriend. “Wanna take a look?”. Not seeing any harm in it, both of them nodded.

Ilia choked on her coffee and Eve’s jaw dropped when they saw the first photo. Both of them knew it. Ilia recognized herself, bent over, with a scoreboard of orgasms had between her and Jaune on her ass, and Eve obviously remembered the picture Jaune had used to butter her up.

Blake showed them another picture, this time of a buxom female splayed out on a bed, her pale skin covered in semen. It was Eve. Her face didn’t show, but she remembered the first picture Jaune had taken of him clearly. 

The show continued. Blake showed them more images of each other, growing more and more explicit. They had posed for him so much, showing him every nook and cranny of their bodies willingly, letting him document creampies and the like. They saw Jaune’s cock, sandwiched between Ilia’s butt cheeks, and a photo of Eve with the word cow written on her stomach. Further down, with an arrow pointing between her legs it said: For human bulls only!

Both of them were stunned into silence as they watched the slide show, until, finally, the last two images lifted the veil. One was of Ilia, lying on her back. She was smiling brightly at the camera with Jaune’s cock, still dripping semen, resting on her forehead. After that came a selfie Eve had taken while topless. She was on her knees with Jaune standing next to her. She looked straight at the camera without her mask and smooched his flaccid, glistening cock.

Only when Blake put her scroll away did they notice the knowing smile on her face.  
“He’s something else, isn’t he?”, she asked, leaning forward.  
“Y-you knew…?”, Ilia mouthed. Blake giggled.  
“Knew? Ilia, I manage his profile on that dating site. I called the both of you here, not him”. Both of them stared at her in shock.  
“Why would you do that?”, Eve asked.  
“To make him happy, of course”, Blake said. Eve’s expression was hard to read as always, but Ilia seemed confused, so she elaborated. “Both of you know how… durable and passionate he is”, said. Both of them nodded. They knew very well. “Well, it’s a little much sometimes. I thought it would be good for him to have someone on the side. I knew that Jaune had a thing for faunus, but I also knew that he was way too shy to approach anyone, even with my permission, so I took it upon myself to find partners for him”.

“I wouldn’t exactly describe him as shy”, Eve said skeptically.  
“Ilia helped him with that”. The chameleon girl nodded.  
“He did grow bolder over time, until he just...”, she said, trailing off, remembering how he screwed her so hard that she called him daddy by accident.  
“Yeah”, Blake said and smiled wistfully.

“So… you just so happened to hook him up with the two of us of all people?”, Ilia asked. Blake shrugged.  
“Kind of? I recognized you on your profile pictures even without your faces and… hooking you two up with him kind of excited me”, she admitted.  
“Why’s that?”, Ilia prodded.  
“I thought it would be kinky for Jaune to tame two prominent members of the White Fang. You two haven’t been up to much raiding or anything lately, right? Feeling conflicted because humans might not be so bad after all?”. Blake had hit the nail on the head. Eve and Ilia remained silent, leaving the cat faunus to smirk to herself.

“Anyway, I just wanted to clear things up. I wouldn’t want either of you to think you were his special little pet only to get disappointed”, Blake said and got up. “He’ll be in touch when he needs you. Coffee’s on me! Bye!”, she said and left. Ilia and Eve sat there for a while, pondering their situation.

* * * * *

The door bell rang. Jaune went to answer and found himself face to face with Eve and Ilia. He was surprised to say the least. Why were they together? And how did they know his address? Without a word both girls pushed their way inside, grabbing him and pushing themselves against him.  
“What’s going on?”, he asked.  
“Blake told us everything”, Ilia said.  
“And we decided that the occasional booty call wasn’t good enough anymore”, Eve added. Slowly but surely they pushed him to his couch. He dropped onto it and looked up at them.

They started to strip. Ilia simply let her dress fall to the ground, revealing a sort of leotard, made entirely of mesh. It covered everything, yet hid nothing. Eve tossed her mask aside and quickly rid herself of her clothes. Underneath she wore a bikini with cow print on it.

It was stunning, and Jaune suddenly felt very restricted in his pants. As if they had anticipated that, Ilia and Eve started stripping him, beginning with his pants.  
“W-wait! I don’t think this is… What about Blake?”, Jaune protested while Eve yanked down his pants, freeing his erection.  
“You should’ve thought about that before you dominated us, daddy”, Ilia said gleefully before she began sucking his dick.  
“Besides, polygamy is normal amongst faunus. It behooves a big, strong alpha like you to keep several breeding partners”, Eve said and went down to worship his balls while Ilia hogged his cock.

The two of them made an amazing team. Jaune started petting their heads appreciatively without meaning to.  
“Really?”, he asked, finding it hard to concentrate.  
“Mhm”, both of them moaned, unwilling to stop even for a second.

* * * * *

Later, Blake returned to a mess in her living room. Clothes were scatter all over. All of them were familiar, though only a few belonged to Jaune. Moaning and the familiar creaking of their bed reached her ears. Blake licked her lips and smiled. This was perfect. She quickly stripped out of her clothes and sauntered to their bedroom. It was time to show the new girls who Jaune’s favorite was, and why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's a wrap! Hope you enjoyed the ending. I thought about adding Sienna to the mix as well, but it seemed like a little much. I think three sexy faunus will do nicely for Jaune.


End file.
